


Wrath of Artemis

by calvinahobbes



Category: Greek/Roman Mythology
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing, o muses, the wrath that caught Dianne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is written in blank verse, or iambic pentameter, in which the basic rhythm is daDUM daDUM daDUM daDUM daDUM.
> 
>  **Prompt:** "Greek Mythology, Artemis, Actaeon was lucky" by [](http://quinara.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**quinara**](http://quinara.dreamwidth.org/) for [Asexy Comment Fan Works Meme](http://asexual-fandom.dreamwidth.org/21011.html).  
> 

Sing, o muses, the wrath that caught Dianne,  
most vengeful heiress of Jupiter King.  
The woods she roamed, Artemis fair and free,  
no man to hold, no field to keep or clear.  
Alone she went to mount and stream for sport,  
with dogs and deer her only company.  
Her bow she mastered with content; its tone  
was like a lyre's sweet melody to her.

Actaeon she met in the darkened wood,  
he prooved his worth to her. A shot he was,  
so skilled and fine, and pious suppliant.  
Dianna, goddess fair, invited him along,  
so as to share the hunt and game a while.  
Thus side by side they roamed the mounts and streams,  
and Artemis enjoyed the time spent with  
her friend. "Fair huntress," said he , "will not you  
ever a husband take, to wed and love?  
For much like man and bird and bee, so gods  
must wish for love?" The virgin laughed, so pure  
and free, and left him there to walk alone.

A spring she found so clear and fresh to bathe  
away the dirt. The deer stood by while birds  
and nymphs all sang to praise her shining form.  
The theban hunter came upon her there  
and quailed to see such sights. His heart felt burst  
and passion struck him dumb with all its might.  
Not long he waited, hidden so, but came  
to speak to her. Dianna, Leto's girl,  
felt Fury scorch her heart. "Go!" she bade, but  
he could not leave for Eros held him fast.  
Of love he spoke and promised her to give  
both house and veil and ne'ver stray away.  
"Actaeon," said she, "I do not think that  
the fire which burns your heart and soul has much  
to do with mine. I burn for hunting deer  
and chasing hares all through the wintry hills.  
These feet so strong and coarse are made to walk  
the wood, my eyes to spot the hawk above.  
I wish not for a veil or house nor love  
of wilder kind. To freely roam and never stop  
is all I want from life. Speak not of love  
for Cupid's arrow never shall wound me!"

The hunter grieved but spoke again to win  
the maid so fair. His words were wrought to charm  
many a blushing girl to fall for him,  
and many a young girl had. But the queen  
of trees and dogs and piety would not  
him lend her ear. A curse she cast upon  
him then, for terrible she was indeed.  
"The god of love has struck you with his craze,  
a dog you liken when it has a scent;  
it howls and barks and strains to chase it far.  
I do not have much sympathy for such  
a doggèd man. My curse will teach you not  
to strain the leash so hard. Be patient, man,  
and do not speak a word of what you've seen.  
Or else you'll turn into a deer, and then  
you'll never have a taste of love again."

So Eros rules the heart of man and brings  
him to his knees. Another view the gilt  
Dianna has of what is fair and what  
is worth the chase. She stands alone  
so strong and fast and knows not of regret.


End file.
